Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break '(ザークシーズ ブレイク, ''Zākushīzu Bureiku) is a servant of the Rainsworth household (often seen in the company of Sharon Rainsworth) and the contractor of the Chain Mad Hatter. Appearance Commonly referred to as Break, he is a member of Pandora and a servant of the Rainsworth household. Like Sharon, Break's appearance did not change from the ten year gap between Oz entering and escaping from the Abyss. He has a legal contract with the Mad Hatter. Break is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Emily. He adores sweets and cakes. He has short white hair and wine-red eyes. He usually carries a sword disguised as a cane. Break has no left eye, due to it being taken by the Intention of the Abyss and given to Cheshire. Personality From the outside, Break seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. Sometimes he even eats sugar cubes that he always brings along with him. When needs be, however, Break can also be sinister and dangerous. Reim tells Oz that Break has not always been the way he is now. Before, after losing his eye and for a short while after, he was a bitter and angry person, never smiling. However, through the kindness of Shelly, Sharon's mother, he began to open up. He has sworn absolute loyalty to Shelly. Break's true motive is to find the truth behind what happened 100 years ago. He hates Vincent with a passion, due to him ordering Echo to attack Sharon, who afterwards was poisoned by Vincent. In Retrace 42, it is shown that Break has become blind. However, he can still differentiate different objects placed in front of him, but not people's faces. He states that he will lose that ability soon. He seems to be very protective of Sharon. He stated once that he sees Sharon as a daughter, however, Cheryl Rainsworth sees it more as a brother-sister relationship, since Sharon grew up with Break looking after her. He still looks after and worries about her throughout the series even if she's already old enough to do things on her own. There are times when he doesn't mention to her where he's going or what's his condition to not make her worry. Sharon gets mad when he does this. Break didn't tell Sharon at once about his blindness, fearing it'll worry her too much, but when he finally did, Sharon's reaction to it was positive and supportive of Break. At this point, Break starts to realize that Sharon isn't a young girl anymore but a growing woman. History Age Though Break's age is ultimately hard to calculate, we know that he must be older than the tragedy of Sablier. In chapter thirty two he said himself that ''"The era I lived in really was a chaotic world. About ten years after the tragedy of Sablier..." ''Shortly after this he is shown as an adult with the Sinclair family. After being brought into the Abyss by the White Knight, his chain at the time, he was spat back out in the Rainsworth mansion. Around maybe five years had passed before he took Sharon to Oz's coming of age ceremony. Break's age can be estimated using Chapters 31 and 32 of the manga - for the most part. The Tragedy of Sablier occurred 100 years before the present time in the manga. Since Break was 24 years old (approximately) while he was serving the Sinclair family ten years after the Tragedy of Sabrie, he was born 14 years before the incident. Thus, it can be inferred that he is actually 114 years old. After the Sinclair family are killed, he makes his contract, goes on his murderous rampage and is thrown into the Abyss, at which point things get a little contradictory. When Duke Rufus Barma brings up the rampage attributed to Kevin Regnard in chapter 30, he mentions that it was "about 50 years ago", which would lead the reader to believe instead that Break is somewhere around 84 years old (24 years before the Abyss, 50 years inside of it, and a further 10 years outside to the present day in the storyline). Past It was revealed by Rufus Barma in Retrace 29 that his real name is '''Kevin Regnard. Break was originally a knight who served under the noble family Sinclair until they were mysteriously massacred for political reasons. His lord was killed during the incident while Kevin and the lord's youngest daughter were out. Kevin blamed himself for his carelessness, and illegally contracted a chain named 'Albus the White Knight' to try to change the past. When his clock made a full revolution, he was pulled into Abyss where he met the Intention of the Abyss and a young Vincent. Albus was destroyed by the Intention of the Abyss during a fit of rage. The Intention of the Abyss once changed the past for Break. In return, Break was asked to fulfill her wish - she doesn't want to be The Intention of the Abyss anymore. Break then was sent to the Rainsworth house over 30 years later. The changed past wasn't really what Break wanted. The Sinclair family was still murdered. According to Cheryl, the oldest daughter of the house was assassinated, which led the younger daughter to become an illegal contractor who got sent to Abyss after her Chain murdered the entire family. The political massacre did not happen and Kevin's lord lived for 4 years longer, but instead, the little girl who originally survived the incident died and Break blames himself for that. For one moment he also blamed the Intention of the Abyss, but he realizes now that he was the one who asked for the past to be changed, and in reality, he really just wanted to erase his own guilt of not being able to protect his lord. The Coming of Age Ceremony Break has a short appearance before The Coming of Age Ceremony with Sharon Rainsworth. He gives her the cue to leave before the Baskervilles arrive. Later in their carriage, he comments on how Oz fits Sharon's "preference for cute, young boys". Working with Pandora Break has been working with Pandora since he left the Abyss. The reason may be either to redeem himself, his hate to the Will of the Abyss or just because. He continues helping the organization in uncovering the secrets of the past, fighting against the Baskervilles, and maintaining order throughout the place. He came to Gilbert after the events in the Coming of Age ceremony, suggesting him to accept the request of becoming part of the Nightray household, As this was settled, he promised to support Gilbert and help him find Oz (who was in the Abyss) while he receives information of the Nightray's activities. When Oz came back from the Abyss, Break, Sharon and Gilbert found him unconscious and aided him. After Oz awakens, Break introduced themselves (including Emily), and told him of Pandora, the Baskervilles, and the Abyss. When Oz's life was threatened due to his illegal contract with his chain, Alice possessed him, taking Sharon hostage. Break, however, was prepared and created a magical barrier to constrain Alice, making her vulnerable. As Break started interrogating and threatening her, Oz came to defend Alice, saying that if they hurt her, he won't cooperate with them. Submitted, Break left them in peace. He offered both Oz and Alice to help them in Pandora, which they agreed to and became his subordinates. Break is constantly seen, throughout the afterwards of events, giving Oz his advices/opinions, where Oz would react differently about it than what Break expected. For their first assignment, Break sent Oz, Alice and Gilbert to hunt an illegal contractor and his chain. His intention of sending them to find the illegal contractor was for Oz to realize the limited time he has left. Afterwards, as the three were investigating the mansion where the ceremony took place and their encounter with the Intention (Will) of the Abyss in her dimension, Sharon and Break were watching them through Sharon's chain. When they reunited, Break explained to Oz more about contracts and that he (Break), compared to Sharon, may not have a year left to live. He left soon, from under a cupboard. His next appearance was from under the table where Sharon and Liam were conversing. There, he received the news about the Grim. After Vincent Nightray and Echo's short stay, he accompanied them out of the mansion, sharing some few hostile words with Vincent. Cheshire's Dimension / Pandora Headquarters Break left the mansion with Oscar Vessalius, who went out to look for Oz and Gilbert. Break, instead of going along with Oscar, went for Alice, whom he knew the Cheshire was after. Break let himself get caught with Alice to go to Cheshire's dimension to get Alice's memories; which is his greatest goal. At first, he was aiding Alice from getting attacked but they got separated afterwards. He soon was pulled into a mirror, which trapped him in his memories of Sharon and Shelley. Eventually, Cheshire overcame his fear and attempted to attack Break, who easily blocked the blow. Break easily overpowered Cheshire during their fight due to his swordsmanship and the power of his Chain, the Mad Hatter. He cut off Cheshire's arms, who changed forms to attack Gil and Oz. Break then attacked Cheshire's head, causing his (Cheshire's) death. Break and Gil returned to the Rainsworth mansion using the power of Raven, Gil's Chain. There, he found out from Liam what happened to Sharon, who was kidnapped by Echo and poisoned afterwards by Vincent. Furious, he confronted him and demanded he give Sharon back, but Vincent wouldn't agree to do so without a trade for what he attained from the Cheshire, the memories of 100 years ago. Without telling anyone, he went to rescue Sharon. He found her in an ill condition, near death. Vincent showed Echo in the same state to convince Break that the antidote really worked. After curing Echo, Vincent demanded Break to destroy the memories before giving the antidote. As Break was thinking through his course of action, Sharon awoke, telling Break not to do as Vincent said, knowing how much important the memories were to him. Break, valuing Sharon more than the memories, destroyed it using his chain as Vincent demanded. Vincent, pleased, took back his word and decided to throw the antidote off of the balcony. Enraged, Break charged after it as Vincent lets it go from his hold. To the surprise of both, Echo caught it as soon as Vincent dropped it. Break pulled Echo away from Vincent, who was ready to strike her, getting the antidote. Shocked, Vincent didn't know what to do but to send both him and Echo away. With that, Break "just" left, with Sharon, though he wanted to give Vincent a payback. But, according to him, seeing Vincent's shocked reaction towards Echo was enough for the moment. After telling the story to Reim and Oz, Sharon awoke from her rest. Instead of thanking Break however, she got mad at him and slapped him with her pillow and her paper fan. She started complaining that he should've left her be and keep the memories. Break responded to this, stating his reason, that if he let her die, Shelly would kill him. Sharon knew the true reason of Break's action and was touched. She started crying to Break and called him "Xarx-nii". Break made Reim and Oz leave, in which they did, so he and Sharon could have a moment. Rufus Barma Break, Oz, Gilbert and Alice were accompanied by Reim to visit his master the Duke of the Barma household, Rufus Barma, who had summoned them. For a long time he played around with the group as his illusion, that is, until Break destroyed it. This is where Barma reveals that Break was an illegal contractor and that he himself was dragged into the Abyss and the entire reason for their summonce was for Break to tell what he saw when he met the Intention of the Abyss. Barma attempts to get more information then he did out of Break going as far to threaten him and Oz for standing in his way, until Duchess Cheryl Rainsworth intervenes and lets the group go. Sablier Break traveled to Sablier shortly after Oz, Alice and Gilbert had left themselves. He arrives in time to stop Zwei from using Doldam's powers to make Leo kill Eliot Nightray. He stabs Zwei in the stomach and hand, though being a Baskerville it would not kill her , but only temporarily disorient her. Break also knocks Lotti unconcious, though questioning the Baskerville's motives as she awakens. He makes Lotti his friend shortly afterward and goes on his way, leaving the confused Lotti to tend to Zwei. Break again arrives just in time as Gilbert went after Zai Vessalius and attempted to kill him using Raven. Zai summons Gryphon and Break makes both chains disappear with the Mad Hatter before detaining Gilbert and letting Zai go. Following Break's use of the Mad Hatter, Gilbert has to carry him on his back as Break sapped too much of his power once again, together the group makes their way back to the Rainsworth mansion. In the after math of Sablier, Reim, as well as Oz, discover that Break has become near blind from the amount of power he has used in Sablier so he was unfit to accompany Oz, Reim, Alice, Gil and Sharon to another audience with Rufus Barma where he full frontally insulted Break, though Sharon defended Break, she was attacked by Rufus Barma and his Dodo. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Break and Rufus Barma then formulated a plan, much to his discomfort, as Isla Yura, one of the Seal's guardians, had entered the country. Using Oz as an advantage to Yura's obsession with Jack Vessalius, they acted as if Oz had brought out Jack to save himself from stabbing his heart. Yura was thought to believe this stunt and when he heard of Oz not being able to go much of anywhere as he didn't complete his Coming of Age Ceremony, so Yura offered his estate as the location of the Second Coming of Age Ceremony as planned. Break attended the full extent of the Second Coming of Age Ceremony as Pandora searched for Yura's seal. Break kept an eye on Yura, and also was encouraged by Liam to tell Sharon that he was blind. As the problem of Head Hunting erupted, Break found Lotti after she had attacked Yura. There he explained that as they both share the same goals that they are friends and mean each other no harm. Before they could interrogate Yura the pair is attacked by a small group of Head Hunters from Yura's Cult, and though together they quickly dispatch the assailiants, Lotti can tell something is wrong so she leaves Break after Doug appears and attacks him. As does Yura with his apparent supernatural speed. Break then stormed off to find Elliot Nightray who he grasps before he could go anywhere and Break concludes that Elliot is the main Head Hunter. Break says this because he could sense the power of Humpty Dumpty and with Eliot being the only one around he believed it was him. He was going to have Gil see if Eliot had the Incuse of an Illegal Contractor while Break held Eliot in a position that while using the power of Mad Hatter, left Eliot powerless. Sadly another guest at Yura's mansion is decapitated close to Break, Gil and Eliot which meant that Eliot could not have been the Head Hunter as the position would also stop the flow of power through the Orphans and Yura's cult aswell. Break then ran off, only to be followed by Gil, who was confused, and he asked Break to explain what's going on. Break denied him and Gil punched Break in the head, though in return Break gave Gil a beat down with his cane and he told Gil to look for Oz before dissappearing. Break went looking for Liam, but came across Lily and Fang just when Fang had announced that Liam had been killed by Lily and Bandersnatch. Break was in shock shortly, then he summoned the Mad Hatter in an attempt to kill Lily, who was already crying from killing her "friend", though Break does not know that the Baskervilles are immortal and may just kill himself by using the full power of Mad Hatter. As the fight goes on Break finds himself outmatched by the pair due to his crippling weakness and the Baskervilles' immortality, and he soon realizes he has no hope of winning. In a last ditch effort to kill both Fang and Lily, Break uses the full power of Mad Hatter and remembers the promise he made to the Intention of the Abyss. However just before Break can sacrifice himself, Gil arrives to save him and summons Raven. Break gets irritated with Gil for choosing to save him instead of going to rescue Oz, but Gil gets angry with Break for not simply asking him for help and choosing to throw his life away without thinking about anyone else. Break thinks about Sharon and everyone else he's come to consider "friends" and realizes how selfish he is, and ask Gil to help him take on the Baskervilles. With Gil's help Break is able to overpower and nearly kill Lily, but the strain from using Mad Hatter temporarily incapacitates him. Lily pulls out and gun and prepares to fire on Break, but Liam shows up from the forest and yells at her, distracting her long enough for Break to recover and attack. Fang steps in and takes the blow for her instead; resulting in his death and shortly afterwards Lotti arrives and escapes with Lily, leaving Break and Gil to attend to Liam. Liam reveals the ability of his Chain and how he survived certain death, and Break tells him he's "Glad he's alive". Break later tells Gilbert that Vincent is in league with the Baskervilles and later is helped by Sharon into Yura's basement after Yura's and Humpty Dumpty's deaths, where he and the others were all then transported home via eques. After three days, Break remains unconcious alongside Reim. Aftermath Break awoken and Sharon ran to his side to see of he was awake. Sharon found him at the bottom if his bed with his blanket around him. He was feeling rather fine, but Sharon told him that he shouldn't be moving around. He asked if Reim was okay and she told him that his condition is okay, but he is still unconcious. She asked if he was sulking in which he said no, but when ever he remembers the party at Yura, he felt such shame. Sharon was not so suprised. He was scolded and yelled at by Reim, Sharon, and Gilbert and that was embarrassing. Sharon then said that he finally realized it now. He was shocked at her. She said that he didn't realized this, but he was a middle aged man thinking that he can do anything he wanted by himself. She told him of the many things he did like making fun of people when he was arrogance, he acts that he knows everything when he doesn't even reveal anything, he acts like an adult, but can't accept defeat, and he meddles in other people's lives, but God forbids that someone does it to him too. She believes that all he does is rather embrrassing. He started to laugh. He leaned on Sharon and said that he has nothing that he can do. There really is nothing he can do. Sharon got all red and was feeling rather funny. He said that he must have got it from Gilbert. She was confused by that. He asked her if he could be a good-for-nothing for a while. She patted his head and said that she was the only one here. Break was walking down the hallway with Sharon running along side with him. She asked what he was saying. Break said that he will fulfill her wish, the Will of the Abyss's wish. Flashbacks of the day he met the Will is shown. The Will was crying when she said that he could grant her wish. Her wish was that she doesn't want to be the Will of the Abyss anymore. She said to destory her. She also wanted him to help her and save that girl. Help save Alice! Abilities and Powers Break has shown some magical ability. An example would be when Oz was possessed by Alice after they left the Abyss, Break set up a magic trap that kept Oz from moving while showing a magic circle on the floor. Chain :See More: Mad Hatter Mad Hatter is Break's chain. It resembles the Alice in Wonderland character of the same name but gives off a more sinister feel. Mad Hatter resembles a giant top hat with flowery decorations, under which is one big eye. It has the power to reject and destroy the power of the Abyss and exists for the purpose of killing other Chains. Quotes *''"Don't try to excuse yourself by saying you're 'doing it for someone else's sake'"'' *''(To Gilbert) "So throw away those useless emotions, I'll show you how to use everything and everyone available."'' *(To Emily) "She's stupid, isn't she, Emily?" *(To Oz) "Are you going to finish that?" *(To Oz)'' "I am the one who serves this dukedom... My name is Xerxes Break. By the way, this little one is Emily.'' *(To Oz) "You...are an uncute brat." *(To Cheshire) "Let me tell you something... People that misbehaves for other people's sake, are the ones I hate most!" *(To Lily) "Instead of Reim, I'll play with you... come!" (Break to Vincent) *Break: "Thank you for "decorating" my room with such splendor, mister Vincent." *Vincent:'' "Em, you like that style? Thats great." *Break: ''"Of course. I loved it so much it made me want to spit on you!!" (Break to Sharon about Oz then Gilbert) *''"Let's see. He fits Milady's liking for young boy's very well."'' Gallery Main Article: Xerxes Break/Gallery Appearences Trivia *A running gag in the series that he always teases Sharon whenever they meet a boy around her age, saying she likes younger boys, because she is actually 23. *He has a habit of randomly appearing under or in normal objects. For instance when he left Gilbert's house, he got inside a cupboard and was gone much to Gilbert's and Alice's confusion. Later that day he reappeared under a table. *He somewhat resembles William from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *Break is similar in many ways to the White Knight from "Alice Through the Looking-Glass". He used to be a knight himself called Kevin Regnard, who had a chain called Albus (Latin for white). Also, Xerxes Break is now very old and worried about Sharon, who has grown into a young woman. In "Looking-Glass", the White Knight represents Carroll, very old and sad that he will not always be there for Alice as she finally becomes a Queen (an allegory for her growing up). It is also interesting that Kevin goes by the alias Xerxes Break, as Carroll's real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. *In "Through the Looking-Glass", the Hatter reappears, this time named Hatta. In Pandora Hearts, Kevin Regnard ends up in another time and renames himself. *In the 51st chapter of Pandora Hearts, it is revealed that Reim Lunette's chain is the March Hare. In Alice in Wonderland the March Hare was a friend of the Hatter, and before Break recognizes Alice, Gilbert, and Oz as his friends, he refers to Liam as his only real friend. *Kevin Regnard, once being a knight, now shares the name Xerxes with a great warrior king of Persia. *He has only one eye on his right; his other eye was given to the Cheshire Cat. It is shown that his left eye is a hollow socket, which is hidden behind his white bangs. *In chapter 28, its known that Break can't get drunk as shown when he drank cups of wine without getting drunk and that Oz noticed that as well. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members